War of the ghosts
by Shaddow the Spirit
Summary: AU: Better summary inside, will change as time goes on. Long prologue... Constructive critic will be loved! On standby for now
1. Prologue 1 Beyond the ghostzones

Summary for the next couple of chapters:

AU: The ghostzone is split in three kingdoms, all in war. As the young prince, Vladimir Plasmius, wanders around in The World of the Mortals, He meets a young ghost he quickly falls in love with. But as he realizes she is from The Southeastern Kingdom, he has to figure out what means the most to him. His own kingdom... Or love?

* * *

Well, I know I'm working on two other stories too, but I can't get moving around them... So I decided to start a new story.

Don't worry, I'll still be working on "White Demons and Black Angels", but just one question to those who reads these stories...

Should I continue on Angel POW, or should I only work on Demon POW? Please tell me...

Btw, this is an AU I had on my mind... The main character will be Vlad in the start, but later it will be Danny.

Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

The young black haired male looked around, carefully looking for any ghosts that could recognize him.

If anyone saw him around these parts... Well that wouldn't be very beautiful.

The young prince quickly flied to another stone, which floated together with millions of others, in the darkly green area, also known as the end of the ghostzones. Well, it wasn't really the end. But it was the area that was closest to The World of the Mortals, or in other words, the world of the humans.

Vlad knew it wasn't clever to go to this part of the ghostzones... No king ruled here, most people rarely took step in here... And that was with a good reason...

This was the only place that the humans had any chance of going to the ghostzones. This was the most dangerous part of the ghostzones, thanks to the natural portals that was opening up here. It was here the humans could break through the barrier between the worlds. It was here... It was here the war had been going on for centuries... until both sides returned to their homes.

Vlad shook his head and tried to concentrate on something else than the thought of humans. They actually scared him a little...

The humans were known for their lack of powers, but what they didn't have in powers, they had in technology and cruelty. The humans was known to be evil, aggressive and clever beings, they had once kept the ghosts in slavery, but many centuries ago, the ghosts had got their freedom, during The Dark War. Humans weren't known to show mercy, not even to their own kind. If a human saw any ghost around them, they were sure to kill them without even considering it for half a second... That was at least what everyone always said... Vlad couldn't stop wondering why the humans had been the ones to choose the name of the specie he was one of... If they hated them so much, them why bother giving them a name?

Vlad finally reached his destination and looked around. He nearly jumped out of his greenie blue skin when a portal opened right behind him.

"CHEESELOG!" Vlad quickly shut his mouth and listened carefully before he dared to move again. No one seemed to have heard him, so he slowly around to get a better look at the portal. It was wide and swirling green, as all the other portals he had seen, during his 14 years long life.

Vlad took a last look around before he quickly jumped through the portal, leading to the human world.

* * *

The fresh clean air hit him the second he left the portals green passage. Vlad smiled. He had been looking forward to this for three days... No matter how much he loved his home in the ghostzones, nothing could beat the fresh air of this world.

Even though he wanted to fly and loop around in this free air, he knew he shouldn't do that. The force of gravity was much stronger here, than back home. If he tried to jump out of one of the cliffs, he would be sure to fall down and get hurt from the stones on the bottom.

Vlad sighed. This was one of the few things this world couldn't give him... He could only fly back home...

A sudden noise caught his attention. He turned his head at the sound and began considering if he should take a look.

His curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to get a look. Seemed to be a very bad idea.

Behind a bush, a young male was hiding. He seemed to be around Vlad's age, but he surely wasn't as agile as him... He had way to much stomach!

Vlad would have had to stop himself from laughing at this guy, if it weren't for one frightening fact...

This fat guy was a human!

Vlad just stared, as the boy (he was pretty sure it was a boy, but of course he didn't know anything about human anatomy) took up a metal thing of some sort and pointed it at him.

The guy suddenly began shouting at him.

"TAKE THIS YOU FILTHY GHOST! RETURN TO THE EVIL WORLD YOU COME FROM!" And with those words he clicked on a button on the metal thing.

The next seconds seemed to pass very slowly. The thing in the other males hands began glowing at the end that was pointed at Vlad, something blasted out, flied just past him and hit a big rock.

The rock blasted to pieces.

Vlad just stood and stared at the destroyed rock. He didn't quite know what to say or do. That rock... It could have been him..!

"Damn! Maddie! I missed!" Vlad turned around, just in time to see another young human appear from behind another bush. She really must have been sitting still; he hadn't realized someone else was there, except himself and the fat male.

The other human seemed to be a female, and she was a lot thinner than her friend that had just shouted.

"I know Jack, stand still, I'll get him!" She said, pointing a smaller metal thing at Vlad's direction. The way she hold the thing, gave Vlad a bad feeling that she wouldn't miss...

He was right. The second she pressed the button, the shot hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a cliff. Vlad didn't have enough time to think before another shot send him flying even longer away.

"Aw, I wanted to do that Maddie..." The one, seemly named Jack, said.

Were they psychopaths? Did they have any idea how much that hurt? Vlad winced as he tried to get on his feet. His whole body hurt and he couldn't quite focus his sight. Vlad decided to keep still, waiting for the humans to go away.

They didn't unfortunately.

The female named Maddie, ran over and sat down beside him. Vlad closed his eyes.

"What do you say Jack?" The young lady asked her friend. "Do you think the Guys In White can use it?"

The Guys In White... where had he heard that name before... Vlad suddenly wished he had been listening more to what his teacher had told him about the humans.

"I think so Maddie. It seems young and all... I think we could get pretty good money for it..."

Getting money..? For him..? But... He was the prince of the southwestern ghostzone! He couldn't just be sold as a pet!

"Well, they're always looking for new lab rats, they never last long you know..."

LAB RATS? What were they going to do to him?

"Yeah... You're right about that Maddie... Let's turn it in!"

'Oh, no you don't!' Vlad thought. As they thought he was defenseless, he quickly jumped up and ran for his life. Both the humans maked a surprised sound, but then quickly followed him.

Vlad didn't think of anything, only on keeping running and getting away. That caused him to stumble on the rocks and fall down the cliffs.

As he landed, everything went black.

* * *

Reviews make me happy and able to write. So please review before putting in favorites okay? :D


	2. Prologue 2 The Guys In White

Summary for the next couple of chapters:

AU: The ghostzone is split in three kingdoms, all in war. As the young prince, Vladimir Plasmius, wanders around in The World of the Mortals, He meets a young ghost he quickly falls in love with. But as he realizes she is from The Southeastern Kingdom, he has to figure out what means the most to him. His own kingdom... Or love?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hehe... I update one day, and same day two reviews. I am happy.

Well... I've made up the paring for Danny... So... Oh well. Find a paring you like, and tell me, maybe I can use it. Ideas to plots are more than welcome too!

And yeah... New chapter, still prologue. Will be that for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The stabbing pain in Vlad's skull told him that it wasn't all just a nightmare.

He really had been attacked, and he had fallen off a cliff.

Since getting up seemed impossible, he decided to do as he had learned from his teacher; Use your senses, one by one, to learn what's happening and finding a way out of trouble.

Vlad started up by using his sense of taste.

He had a weak taste of his own blood in the mouth. Must have come from the collision of his head and the cliffs.

Sense of smell?

A metallic scent in the air. He wasn't outside anymore, someone had moved him. This wasn't the heavy dead smell of the ghostzones either. He was still in the mortal world.

Sense of feeling?

He was lying on something hard and flat. A table maybe. His arms and legs were strapped to it, he couldn't move. His mouth was covered in something too.

Hearing?

Nothing. Everything was silent as a grave.

Vision?

Vlad slowly opened his eyes and looked around as much as he was able to.

He was strapped to a table, in what seemed to be a lab. Scalpels and other lab equipment was placed around the on the walls, most of all, everything here seemed to be used for dissection of something rather large. Himself, for an example.

The leather that hold him strapped to the table was glowing in green, just a single look on it told him that it wouldn't help if he even had been able to go intangible. His powers were blocked for now.

All those facts, put together told him a little about his situation.

He was deep, deep shit.

Vlad stiffened as he heard voices nearing him. He recognized two of them, Maddie and Jack, but the others were still unknown.

It seemed to be a lot of people. Mostly young ones, Vlad could tell, by the voice.

He tried to listen to what they were saying;

"Now, as our two wonderful students, Maddie Fletcher and Jack Fenton, we have a whole new ghost in the school lab. Thanks to that, we can make a little research on its anatomy. Now, has everyone got their gloves and glasses on? Yes? Good. Now, let's get in."

"I can't wait! It's the first time I'll ever see a real ghost! I'm actually a little nervous!"

"Where did you find it? You're so lucky!"

Maddie's voice: "We found it in the mountains. It was walking around planning something. We attacked it before it could..."

The door opened and what seemed to be a class stepped in. About 14 students and a teacher quickly took places around the table Vlad was strangled to. Everyone was in white, and they all looked excited at him.

Vlad looked at them, more scared than he had ever been before. He had never thought he would end up being dissected like this. This way of dying seemed so... Meaningless...

Vlad closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. There was no way he could escape, he was stuck and doomed. Vlad thought back to the start of the day.

His father was busy with some royal things, and Vlad was outside, talking with his friends.

"So what are you going to do today?" The simple question was asked by one of Vlad's closest friends. The pale black haired young ghost, a little nerdy looking, was about four years younger than Vlad and the rest of the group, but cleverer than them all together at the same time.

No wonder, Vlad thought. Andrew came from a family who had always been teachers, writers, and scientists. It wasn't without a reason they were called the "ghostwriters", they could always be found with their nose in a book somewhere. Andrew was no exception.

"Hm... I don't know..." That was Walker. Always covered in nothing but white... except for his black hat. As the son of the police commissioner, Walker would be the next one. Vlad knew that he would take good care of job, as he always enjoyed stopping others from breaking the rules, something that Vlad found quite bothersome. Walker had a bad habit of being a little bossy sometimes.

"Well, I'm going to hunt together with my father." Skulker, the most trustable person Vlad knew. A great leader, hunter, and friend. Even through that talking with a big robot suit was a little weird sometimes, it wasn't Skulker's fault.

Vlad hasn't really listened to the conversation, he was thinking on his upcoming trip. He didn't notice Walker and Skulker leaving them before Andrew suddenly poked his shoulder.

"You're spacey."

"BUTTERBISCUITS!" Vlad nearly jumped off the floating stone they were walking on. Andrew on the other hand was rather unaffected by the outburst.

"You're spacey." He said once more. Vlad calmed down and nodded.

"Maybe, I... I have something to think about..." Vlad answered. He didn't want to argue with people of he should go or not...

"You're going to the WOTM again aren't you?"

Vlad sighed. No one could ever keep any secret from Andrew... He was way too smart.

"And what if I am? I've done it before, remember?"

"It's dangerous Vlad. And it's against the law. You could restart the war!"

"I'll be okay. It's not like it's a place humans walks around in! I'm not stupid you know."

"It's still illegal."

"I'm a goddamn prince! I can't get in jail anyway! And if I can't get away from this sick smell, I'm going crazy!"

"The smell isn't that bad. It's just the air of the ghostzone that is a little stuffy."

"And the air in The World Of The Mortals isn't. Forget it Andrew, you can't stop me. I'm going, no matter what!"

"You're acting like a spoiled child."

The words had hurt. Vlad always did his best to act mature, clever and NOT like a spoiled prince. Andrew sure knew where to kick so it hurt...

Vlad had left Andrew without a word. He hadn't listened. He had got through the portals, and now he was stuck. He couldn't but asking himself if fresh air actually was so important, that he should be sacrificing his life, just to get some for a little moment or two. His thoughts wandered to his parents, they must've been worried sick. He felt sick himself too. He had put his own selfish desires before anything else, Andrew had been right. He had acted like a spoiled child.

And now he was paying the price.

Vlad got dragged out of his thoughts as the teacher leaned down to him.

"As you know, the Guys In White has had problems capturing new ghosts, thanks to the rarity of ghost entering our world. But as we have captured this ghost, we will now begin the dissection..."

Vlad closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What do you think? I really like to hear your opinion; after all, it's the reader's opinion that matters!

Same as last time, reviews creates happiness; happiness creates more chapters and kills The Deadly Writers Block.

Hope you enjoyed. Greetings, Shaddow The Spirit.


	3. Prologue 3 Escape

Summary for the next couple of chapters:

AU: The ghostzone is split in three kingdoms, all in war. As the young prince, Vladimir Plasmius, wanders around in The World of the Mortals, He meets a young ghost he quickly falls in love with. But as he realizes she is from The Southeastern Kingdom, he has to figure out what means the most to him. His own kingdom... Or love?

* * *

One review. Only one.

Oh well.

So, I've maked some pictures to this story, that I'd like to put up on deviantart. And I will, when my scanner works again...

If anyone else wants to make pictures to my stories it's totally okay. I'd like to see them, so please sent me a link if you make anything up. I don't care if it's slash or something else, I don't mind people having their ideas.

If you make a picture, but for some reason don't want me to see it, it's all okay too.

Sorry for late updating. I swear, I'm doing it as fast as possible, but my exams are coming up very soon, and I'm not totally sure that I'm going to pass them all x.x...

Oh well, next chapter guys, please enjoy!

* * *

As the teacher began to lean to down to Vlad, the young ghost wished he had been somewhere else.

The scalpel was inches from his chest when a sudden scream could be heard from above them.

"GHOST!"

Everyone looked up, and all of sudden, Vlad was alone once again.

Because of being strapped to a table, he was unable to get out of the room, so he was left with nothing to do but wait. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some peace to send a last thought to his friends and family.

But he didn't get that luxury. A dark silhouette suddenly leaned over him, causing the young prince to open his eyes in surprise. When he saw what was blocking most of his sight on the lab, his eyes widened even more.

A ghost.

The young female quickly made it clear, that he should stay silent. Vlad simply nodded in response. He waited impatiently, while she loosened the leather that was strapping him down. As soon as the leather was away, Vlad jumped to his feet, silently making a sign for the other one to follow him.

They left the lab, ran through a rather large hall and then, all of sudden, right into the stomach of a rather surprised male human. The very same that had captured Vlad earlier. Jack.

"Oomph!" Was the only sound Vlad was capable of saying as he slammed into the soft belly of the ghosthunter.

"Oomph!" choked said ghosthunter, as a 120 pound ghost slammed into him.

Vlad didn't have time to either scream or apologize, as he was nearly choked by his still unknown savior, who grabbed him by the collar and ran back the way they came from. Not a second later the shouts could be heard behind them.

"The ghost escaped! They're running down the western hallway! Catch them before they reach the exit!" Vlad didn't have to look behind, to know that a large group of ghosthunters was following them, closing in, sure to catch them and strap them to dissecting tables, where they would... He shook his head and concentrated on running for his life. The female at his side suddenly grabbed him by the collar and ran right through a wall. Vlad somehow knew that an alarming bell should be ringing, but he didn't have any time to stop and think about it.

They ran and ran and ran, and Vlad began to think that they would be forever running from the painful death on a table, when fresh air suddenly blew his hair around. He looked up and realized that they had finally reached the long missed exit.

The two young ghosts looked at each other for some seconds.

The female in front of Vlad had the common green skin and black hair. Her eyes were red, and a tuft of her hair was hiding her right eye, and she seemed to be about 14, just as Vlad himself. The teens caught their lost breath and began to run again.

All of sudden, the cliffs Vlad had visited some time ago, to get some of fresh air, came in sight. Looking at those cliffs suddenly made Vlad feel like he was watching his gateway home... Wait, he was!

He was looking forward to see his home again, even if it meant lots of stuffed air and the scolding he was sure to get from his parents. But then he realized something.

The girl was dragging him away from the cliffs.

He looked surprised at her. The girl was actually running away from their only gateway to get back home, why would she do something as stupid as that? Unless...

Vlad suddenly realized why the alarm bell had ringed when she went intangible through the wall.

She was from the southeastern ghostzone!

Vlad dug his heels into the ground and the girl stopped running to look angrily at him. She then spoke for the first time they met.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot? Do you want to be caught?"

"I'm from the southwestern ghostzone."

At that point she stopped tugging at his arm and looked shocked at him.

"You... You are..."

"From the southwestern ghostzone."

"Oh."

Silence ruled for some time. Then Vlad shook his head.

"Look, I won't tell anyone if you don't. Deal?"

She nodded and they quickly ran away, Vlad to the hills, she to a lake a little longer away. As Vlad looked at her a last time, he got a shock."

"DIVE!" He shouted, as the female ghosthunter he remembered a little too well, suddenly jumped up from a stone and pointed her metal thing at the other ghost.

Vlad didn't know how or why he reacted so fast, but he suddenly jumped in front of the shot, to protect the girl that saved his life, and took the damage.

As the shot hit him in the temple, he immediately fell unconscious. The last thing that ran through his head was the worry of the ghostly female's survival.

The everything went to blackness once more...

* * *

Once again, Vladdy's out... Sorry dude

Vlad: -looks annoyed at me-

Me: -grins-


End file.
